


Уголёк

by Vivisha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Fantasy, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: То, что считалось воплощением добра, на поверку может оказаться ничуть не светлее того самого зла, которому объявило войну. И ответ на вопрос, кто прав и кто виноват, зависит разве что от точки зрения.





	Уголёк

**Author's Note:**

> Написано летом 2015 года на конкурс.
> 
> «Зло относительно... На него нельзя повесить табличку. Его нельзя коснуться, пощупать или разрубить мечом. Зло зависит от того, где стоишь ты сам, негодующе указывая на него пальцем».  
> — Глен Кук, «Черный Отряд»

_Дрожащее пламя вспыхивает во тьме._

Война пришла внезапно. Она ворвалась в кое-как скроенный мирок, раздирая его в окровавленные обрывки. Она вгрызлась в потерянный город и слепо пронеслась разрушительной силой по узким улицам.

По следам войны прискакали её верные псы — стервятники в человеческих обличьях, рыщущие по подворотням, отбирая всё, что чудом уцелело. Всё, кроме жизни, — и то не всегда.

_Сверкающие языки огня устремляются ввысь, неистовый жар разгорается._

Арти ничем не отличался от прочих обитателей трущоб. Он, кажется, и вовсе не отличался ни от кого. Вообще.

И однажды, придя в закоулок, который считал своим домом, Арти вдруг понял, что возвращаться ему теперь некуда.

_Пламя с треском сжигает наскоро сваленные в кучу доски._

Проходя мимо зловещего имперского патруля, он накинул на голову тёмный капюшон. Таких, как Арти, кто под покровом ночи пробирался в логово мятежников, здесь не особо жаловали. Гниющие трупы, висевшие в петлях на центральной площади, разъясняли всё предельно наглядно.

«Зря».

Ровный голос раздался в голове Арти, и его сердце с грохотом ушло в пятки. Он торопливо обернулся, встречаясь взглядом с человеком в сером плаще, и юркнул в тень, осознавая, что дело его — полная дрянь. Имперский маг. С таким не шутят.

Выждав с минуту и с удивлением обнаружив, что гнаться за ним никто не собирается, Арти сломя голову нырнул в тяжёлую сырость подвала. И только голос преследовал его, заставляя нестись вперёд, сбиваясь с ног.

«Передумать ещё не поздно».

_Огонь торжествующе озаряет мрак._

Арти с самого начала старался держаться в стороне, и, как оказалось, не зря.

Истошные крики той девушки — и весёлый гогот насильников, — должно быть, слышал весь квартал. Кто-то мог бы позвать на помощь, прервать страшную сцену, только вот инициаторами выступали как раз те, кто, по собственным словам, сражался за счастье и свободу.

_Угли зашипели, залитые ледяной водой._

Увиденный Арти в канаве на следующее утро труп стал последней каплей. Верить в людей он перестал именно в тот день. Верить во всё человеческое, на самом деле. И пришедшая в его голову идея оказалась всего лишь меньшей из двух зол.

— Всё-таки пришёл, — маг констатировал факт.

— Что теперь будет? — спросил Арти, не отводя взгляда от каменного пола.

— Ты внесёшь свой вклад в нашу победу. — Широкий серый рукав взметнулся вверх вслед за движением руки.

Арти медленно склонился.

— Да.

_Уголёк в последний раз мелькнул, пытаясь рассеять тьму, и замолк навсегда._

Закат полыхнул алым, окрашивая небо в тона зарева над горящим городом.


End file.
